A case of Wonderland Syndrome
by Lydia the tygeropean
Summary: Slightly AU. The Foster's gang are plunged into a mystery of dark secrets, when an old friend of Frankie's goes missing. But what soon they discover is this is something deeper then just a kidnapping, and that some mysteries should remain as one. K plus for madness!
1. Chapter 1 The letter

**Foster's YEAH! Welcome folks to A case of Wonderland Syndrome. This ain't your typical cliché 'learn to grow up in life' story. This is… well you just have to read to find out. *evil grin***

**Disclaimer: I don't own foster's or whatever song I put in this story. But I do own, Sarah, Tornado, Randy, and Mr. Roi. **

Chap. 1

Prologue

1996

The Saturday was sad cloudy one as a twelve year old Frankie Foster stood next to her grandmother, and Mr. Harriman. The lop-eared rabbit in a waistcoat held back an imaginary friend, who happens to struggle in his grasp. The friend watched as his creator was being heaved away by her father. The friend was a black sugar-glider with red ear tips that matched his shoes. He was the size a two year old toddler. His big sad eyes glowed orange as the orange fur on his chest, and ears stood out the most. Also red zigzag stripes that shaped a tornado on his forehead. That is his name.

Tornado.

His creator, Sarah, was eleven. She had long blond hair that shined like the sun. She was short compared to most kids her age, looking about eight or nine. Her hazel eyes usually always sparked with happiness, now were blurred with tears. Frankie had known the two since she was six; the two were inseparable, until now. Now, Sarah and her father were moving because of her mother's death. Mr. Roi felt that his daughter was too old for an imaginary, that and he hated Tornado with a passion. He wasn't the kindest man either, being brutally strict to the point of petrifying fear. When he wasn't home he was doing late shifts at work.

Madame Foster was watching this scene with keen interest; she had seen many separations, but something about this one didn't seem right. As the car drove off with Sarah she something pass in Tornado's eyes. Something dark. As everyone went into the house no one knew of the vow the two made before they parted.

'It may not be today, tomorrow, or the next day, but someday we will meet again.'

10 years later…

Frankie walked from the house to the mailbox; she sifted through the mail as Mac ran up. He wore his usual red and white sweater, khaki pants, and backpack.

"Hey, Frankie, how's it going today," the eight year old boy asked.

"Fine, just getting everything ready for the creator reunion picnic." She said as kept looking at the letters, and then she stopped.

She just stared at the envelope, shaking in shock. The rest of the mail fell to the ground as the red head made a dash toward the house.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" Mac called as he picked up the mail and ran after her.

As Mac chased Frankie he ran past his four other friends; Wilt, Ed, Coco, and Bloo. They followed behind him as they tried to see what's going on.

"Hey Mac, I'm sorry to ask, but why are we running?" Wilt inquired.

"I'm not sure, Frankie just dropped the mail, and I wanted to see what's going on."

"I bet it's a letter from the paddle ball company telling how awesome I am. And Frankie's want to tell the world!" Bloo said with his usual narcissistic way.

"Co…co (yeah… sure.)" Coco said sarcastically.

"Hey amigos look," Ed said pointing, and they all came to a halt. Frankie had gone into Mr. Harriman's office. The door was slammed shut.

The group placed the ears to the door in order to listen; they could hear the echoes of Frankie and Mr. Harriman voices.

"It's a letter from Sarah," Frankie said as she ripped open the envelope.

"Are you sure Ms. Frances, it has been ten years?" Harriman said suspiciously.

"Of course, I'm sure, I know her handwriting anywhere." Frankie began to read the letter.

"She says she's doing well, she majored in art school, and music. Her dad's company is doing good and…"

The friends lean in father to hear as the suspense got to them. They were careful not to push open the door.

"She's coming this Saturday, and says she can't wait to see us especially Tornado." Frankie sounded worried, "Mr. Harriman, what should do, should we tell Tornado's family to bring him over?"

Wilt, Ed, and Coco all gasp in fear, it wouldn't be so.

"No, no please, not Tornado," Wilt shook his head.

"No not Senor Fuago!" Ed began to cry.

Coco began to freak out and lay her eggs, which opened reviling fire extinguishers. Then other friends around the house heard what Coco was saying, and they went into chaos. Bloo and Mac had no idea who Tornado was, or why everyone was acting like wild animals. But before they could ask Harriman burst open and asked what on earth was going on. Everything fell silent, and then wilt spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Harriman but please don't let that… that pyromaniac come back! I'm sorry was that too harsh?" Wilt shouted, and then corrected himself.

Before the rabbit could response, Mac voiced his and Bloo's thought.

"Uh…Mr. Harriman, who's Tornado?"

"Yeah, he sounds awesome, if he can make the house go this crazy." Bloo agreed jumping eagerly

"He was by no means 'awesome' master Blooregarud. He was the pure example of when an imaginary friend becomes… warped." Mac and blue look at the rabbit puzzled, some of the friends decided to fill them in.

"Some say that when a creator and their imaginary friend's bond are so strong, that the creator can make modifications to them without even having to make a new friend," Wilt explained.

"Tornado's creator use to come to the picnics, and use to give new attributes to make up for having to leave him." Fluffer Nutter added eerily, "At first the changes were harmless. He grew mature and stronger, and developed a taste for art and music, then he started becoming edgy and started puling pranks on the house, but six years ago, Sarah's father had written a letter starting she won't be coming anymore. That's when Tornado lost it!

"What happened," the two questioned in union.

"Apparently she had given him fire powers as his last attribute, and he almost burn down the house. And my sandwiches," Jackie said bluntly eating a ham sandwich.

"Where is he now?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Master Tornado use to reside in the Extremosaurs' pen, contained and shackled." Mr. Harriman elaborated. "But about a month before you _bequeathed_ us Master Blooregaurd, he was adopted by a sickly girl."

Mac and Bloo gulped, the extremosaurs were no laughing matter. You had to have a really bad rep. to be place in their category, and nobody dared to go near you. But at least he had a better home than the extremosaurs' pen. Finally Frankie spoke up about the situation at hand.

"Okay, so what am I going to tell Sarah and Tornado?" She asked gesturing to the letter.

"Tell Ms. Sarah that Master Tornado has been adopted, but please do not tell her his whereabouts. It would be good for the both of them if they did not see each other. Besides her father gave strict order for them not to see each other under any circumstances." Instructed Harriman, little he know, his plan was doomed to fail.

Outside, in the shadows of the trees. His fluffy tail flickered as he listened in on the conversation in the house. Having good hearing was one of the Pros and Cons being based off an animal. This was his mission, track the letter and report any information he hears. Now that he found no more useful information he gave the residence of this a silent warning, knowing it will never be heard.

'Try as you all may, but there's nothing anyone can do will to stop what has been set into play. Those two will meet.' And, with that thought, the figure disappeared in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2 The arrivel

**So here's chapter 2 and here we introduce Sarah and Randy.**

**1/7/14**

**Chap. 2**

That Saturday had come faster than expected. Everyone in the house help set the tables for the picnic outside. As usual though, Bloo had to complain about helping out. His sighing and groaning was getting on everyone's nerves, especially Frankie since he was following her at the moment.

"Bloo, would you please go do something, somewhere else," she told him in annoyance, as she placed several bags of paper plates on one of the picnic tables.

"But Frankie, everything is so hard!" The blob whined dragging out the word 'hard.'

"Uh! Fine you want something simple, go greet people as they arrive." The red head pushed him back into the house, "Mr. Harriman would do it but he's doing inventory."Before Bloo could make another complaint, or ask how he should greet the guests, Frankie slammed the door behind him. Walking back to the table, Frankie saw her grandma staring into some binoculars.

"Blast, I guess he's not coming today," the old woman mumbled under her breath.

"Grandma, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing just looking for a pesky woodpecker," the Madame replied walking away. "Go back to what you were doing, dearie."

Meanwhile, Bloo was trudging down to the hall with a bored face; he stopped at the front door. He waited and waited, until he face planted into the floor.

"I'm so BORED!" he screamed into his reflection on the pearly white floor. He stayed that was for three hours, and yes he even screamed those words during that amount of time, until…

_**DING DONG.**_

Getting up he opened the door, he saw that it was everyone from the previous year from Nina to Coco's two adoptive creators. They had all piled in, even Mac meet Bloo on the way in.

"How did everyone get here all at once?" Bloo asked.

"We didn't," Mac said dryly as they stood by the door, "Some were waiting three hours, but you wouldn't know that because you were screaming."

Before a response could be made, someone unfamiliar stood in the doorway. It was a woman of twenty-one, probably a bit shorter than Frankie. Her hazel eyes slightly sparkled at the sight of the house. Pink hair with yellow tips flopped on to a modest, long sleeve, maroon dress. She had a small suite case in her hands.

"I see the house hasn't changed much all these years," she said in a pleasant but monotone voice. The stranger then looked down at Bloo and Mac, "hello, I was wondering if-."

"BLOO! Why did you make all those-Sarah?!" Frankie stopped mid-sentence, and ran up to her old friend. The two hugged for a moment, but then Frankie looked at her hair. "Why is your hair dyed pink?"

"I'm going through a rebellious period with my Father right now." Sarah said nonchalantly.

Frankie got the gist of it and changed the subject. She introduced Sarah to Mac and Bloo; Mac politely said hi, but Bloo about to blow her off when he noticed something green in her right side pocket.

"No way, is that a Upod?!" He exclaimed happily looking at it, "They're not even out on the market yet. How did you get it?"

Sarah took the music player out of her pocket and held it in her hand. It was like a round green circle with a rectangle lying horizontally in the center. She had her earphones attached to it. "My Father is in a manufacturing contract with the inventors. They gave me one for helping out in the business."

Stopping Bloo from responding, Frankie invited the short woman into the house, but someone else came through the door with a large amount of luggage. Suddenly the large mound fell over revealing a spikey red-headed young man. He had on a fancy suit, and diamond cufflinks and he spoke with a snobbish voice saying, "Will someone please help me with my bagage."

Sarah sighed in annoyance as the others helped the man up. Sarah walked over to him and folded her arms, "Randy why on earth did you bring all this stuff? I'm only staying for a few days."

"Sarah by now you should know I need a change of clothes every hour, and I told you not to call me 'Randy'. I despise that name." The only response he got from the pink headed girl were rolled eyes.

"Sarah who is this," Frankie asked.

"This is my escort-." Sarah was cut short by the persnickety boy.

"I am Randall Perdant, I am in charge of making sure Miss Sarah is not to be near her imaginary acquaintance, and that she takes her medication, also her Father plans to have us married."

There was silence for a moment as Randall grabbed Sarah's hand, whom which didn't look enthused, and forced a smile.

"Wow," was all Bloo could say.

"Uh… congratulations" Mac said, quirking his eyebrow.

"I hope you two will be happy together…" Frankie lied; she didn't like this guy or the fact that Sarah has to take medication. It would explain why she's acting so dull and machine-like.

"Oh yes, I'm so happy I could _die_." Sarah sweetly replied, smiling through her teeth. But if look could kill Randy would be smoldering ash.

After that, Frankie had guided everyone to the back yard. Sarah had recognized Wilt, Coco, Edwardo, and others, but some didn't bother saying 'hi' because of the whole fire incident six years prior. Randy, kept making an idiot of himself when he complained about the food, or talking about his hair, but overall it was a good reunion. Frank got a room set up for Sarah witch simply had just a bed and desk. Before Frankie left the room though, Sarah wanted to ask a question.

"Uh, Frankie?" Sarah's voice was somewhat timid like a child's.

"Yeah," said person turn to her friend.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, I came here for a vacation and to see all of you guys again, and I did get the letter. But can I see where _he_ is, or at least have the address?"

Frankie knew to whom she was referring to, and she looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry, Sar, I can't. Mr. Harriman doesn't want you to know, your father gave him a strict order not to, and you know how rule crazy that rabbit is."

"Yeah, I do," Sarah looked down at the floor as Frankie said goodnight.

As Frankie left the room she saw that Randall was outside the door. He rocked on his feet as he asked where he was to stay. An evil smirk crept on her face, thinking of the perfect place.

"You've got to be joking; I am not sleeping next to horned ponies!" The snob yelled holding his nose as he and Frankie stood in the unicorn stable.

"Well, this is the only room we had for your stuff, and we have no more free room. So… deal with it!" Frankie quickly shut the stable doors and headed back to the house.

Later at night, where everyone has gone to bed, Sarah was writing a dairy entre. Suddenly, she heard something from her window. The same figure from the night before sat on the windowsill. He let his right leg hang out the window and the other propped up on the ledge. He wore a black cloak, but Sarah could still see the brown fur.

"Hello Sarah, ready to play a game," he asked smirking, and his cyan glinted mischievously. Before she could even scream, he lunged and clamped his hand to her mouth.

**And so the mystery begins, BEW HA HA HA!**


	3. Chapter 3 The file

**Okay time for the third chapter.**

Chap.3

The next day Mac raced up the street; his Mom had him do a few chores, making him a little later than the usual time he would get to Foster's. Taking a look at his wristwatch, Mac saw that it read 1:30. Not noticing the cop cars parked outside of the house, the eight year old bumped into a police officer.

"Whoa there kid," the large officer said as he stood in the front doorway. "We can't let civilians in."

"But sir, I come here every day," Mac tried to reason.

Before the office could question him on why he would come; Frankie walked and said it was fine to let him in. The officer let Mac through, but still kept his suspicions of him. After thanking Frankie' Mac asked the first question that came to mind.

"What did Bloo do?"

"He was found sleep with Sarah's music player this morning in a wrecked Mr. Harriman's office, but it's not why the police are here. That Randy guy called them saying Sarah's gone missing, and no one has actually seen her all day, so he may be right." She explained, "C'mon I'll show you."

Frankie led the way for Mac, when they headed in the room, Mac saw that most of the files were scattered on the floor, and saw the player on the desk. Then he saw Bloo was being interrogated by Mr. Harriman and Officer Nina, Eduardo's creator.

"Alright, let's go over this again," she said. "What happened last night?"

"As I told you before it happened like this…"

(FLASH BACK)

Bloo and his roommates were sleeping soundly, when suddenly the door quietly opened, with a slight squeak. Tiptoeing toward the bunk-bed, someone shook Bloo awake. The blob's eyes fluttered open, he whom had awakened him.

It was Sarah.

Bloo was going ask what she was doing here in the room, but she covered his mouth. Bloo began to feel that she was crazy, and was going to bite her hand, when she began to speak.

"I hear you like to break in to stuff," she whispered, "so I was wondering if you could help me break in to Mr. Harriman's office and get a file."

Bloo gave a 'what's in it for me?' look as she continued. "And if you do, I'll give you my Upod." She waved the device in front of his face like a dog with a ball. Bloo then nodded slowly.

(FLASH BACK END)

"Once she got the file and she gave me the Upod," Bloo finished.

"So where was the girl after that?"

"I think she went back to her room," Bloo said, "but then again I was listening to music by then."

"Yes, so much so we find you sleeping on the floor," Mr. Harriman added bluntly.

Nina rubbed her face in frustration; this room was the last place where the missing victim was seen. She had wondered if she had just up and left, but usual when a person leaves someone would see them, or they leave a note. But the rabbit insisted he unlocked all the doors this morning. And it wasn't too hot last night for windows to be opened. She wondered if the girl was doing or saying anything out of the ordinary.

"Okay," Nina brought her attention back to Bloo, "was Sarah doing or saying strange."

"Well her eyes were kind of-" before Bloo could finish, another officer burst in the door way.

"Officer Nina, Office Nina!" he said frantically. "The missing person, isn't missing, she was kidnapped!"

This changed everything; the girl is now in severe danger. Now the question is who done it and why? Also if what Bloo said was true, then she was probably taken by the time she headed back up stairs.

"I found INA on the windowsill of the room she was in," the policeman continued. "All of her belonging, except the music player, are still in the room."

"What's INA?" everyone turned to Mac who asked.

"INA is Imaginary Nucleus Acid; it's a new study on imaginary friends." Nina explained, "It's like DNA but imaginary."

"Witch means you're going to have to go through every imaginary friend in the house until you find a match." Frankie concluded.

"No need, I know exactly who did it," said an unfamiliar male voice.

Everyone turned to see who it was; the man was in his late thirty's. His Hair was fiery red, and it looked like two fox ears. His Hazel eyes scowled at everyone in the room, and his skin was almost as pale as Sarah's. A mustache hid under his huge nose, and he wore a typical suit and tie.

It was Mr. Roi.

"Master Roi, what are you doing here," Mr. Harriman asked.

"I called him here," Randy said popping from behind the father. "He deserves to know what happened to our, dear, sweet Sarah."

"So who do you think took her?" Mac asked, and as he did he thought he heard Frankie grumble along the lines of 'here it comes.'

"I don't _think_, I _know_ who it is, and his name is Tornado. If anything he took her."

"Okay, we'll question him next, where does he live?" Nina asked.

"Master Tornado's file is actually the one missing," Mr. Harriman replied as he walked over to his desk. "But fortunately I keep copies of adoption files."

Once he pulled out the file, everyone headed out the door to check out there next suspect.

**Me: time for a fun fact about my characters who are guest starring in this fic.**

**Aqua: fact Tornado is actually a cloned sugar glider, but here in this story he's Sarah's imaginary friend. **


	4. Chapter 4 The accusation

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. Now for chapter 4. This may be short depending how much I feel like typing.**

**Chap. 4**

The Foster's gang followed Nina and Mr. Roi to the imaginary suspect's house. It had the typical look to it; with a small front yard. Nina took a look at the file in her hand as they got to the door. Ed had ranged the doorbell. As it opened it revealed a black haired girl with chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. She looked nothing like the child in the file who had blue, and brown hair.

"Hi there, little girl," Nina said in a soft voice. "I'm Officer Nina, and these are my associates. Is there an imaginary by the name 'Tornado the Sugar Glider' here?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen." She answered inviting them in. Suddenly, laughter and shouts of surprise were heard, along with a loud thud. Everyone ran into the kitchen and saw Tornado wrapped up in in several rolls of paper towels. Twin boys in Australian hats, they sat on the poor possum Friend as he glared at Roi and Randy as they snickered at him.

"Crickie Tim, we caught us a large one," Tim's brother said in an Australian accent. "He'd be good for the Barbie."

"Dude, he is the Barbie." Tim said beginning to laugh.

They were about to strike a match and light his tail on fire, but their sister stop them and shooed them upstairs. She untied the glider and he said 'thanks', but she called him a 'wimp' and told him of their guests. After that awkward moment, everyone sat on the couch as Tornado brought in some tea. Mr. Roi scowled at the dark rodent.

"You know I'm allergic to tea, you flea infested freak." He said irritated that he had to be near the red, orange, and black marsupial. This annoyed the Tornado greatly.

"Well, it stinks to be you don't it old man," Tornado remarked. His eyes then went to Randy as he sat on the loveseat that faced the couch. "So, how do you know Sarah?"

"I am Sarah's arranged Fian-." Randy was cut off when Roi jabbed him in the left side of his ribs. Tornado still caught the word though. "I mean, I am Sarah's arranged… friend. I also give her medication."

"Why does she have Medication, she never needed it before?" Tornado darted his eyes back to Roi.

"That's none of your busine-!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Frankie yelled, cutting the argument short. She turned to Tornado with a sad look, and sat back down. "Tornado, Sarah's been kidnapped."

For a moment, Frankie thought she was looking at the innocent sugar glider from ten years ago. His ears drooped and his eyes glistened a bit. But as fast as he appeared, it vanished back into mature face that had grown in his place. His face drawn into a frown and his orange eyes almost a fiery red.

"W-who took her?" he was trying to keep his, usually smooth, voice steady.

"That's what we would like to ask," Nina replied, "where were you between nine last night and before we came."

"Here in the house, being taped to the ceiling by those little monsters." He mumbled a bit on that last part.

Before Nina could continue, Bloo had interrupted, "Dude, why do you take that, you could burn them to ash."

Tornado rolled his eyes, but still answered. "I'm not allowed to discipline them, plus I try to make an account not to 'burn them to ash'. What does this have to do with Sarah?"

"Nothing," Nina said get back on topic. "So, you haven't seen your creator, at all?"

"No, not since she was fifteen, you can even ask the kids if I was here last night, if you want."

Suddenly, Mr. Roi bolted up from the couch; rage was written on his face. His veins popped out, and his face was red as a tomato. It made Mac feel unnerved by this action. Nina and Frankie kept a close eye on him.

"You're lying, you know exactly where she is," he yelled. "You're they only _thing_ that girl would willingly go to!"

Tornado was the only one not wincing in his seat; in fact while Roi was yelling he drank some of his tea as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He sat the cup down before speaking.

"If all you came here for was to accuse me, you better have something to back up your claim." Tornado said giving a dead pan look, "besides even if I did take her, I would have said it was me."

"What, why?" Frankie could believe what she was hearing, and quirked her eyebrow.

"Because. The idea of rattling this fool's cage is just too good not to gloat about." The possum grinned evilly as he said this, but then went back to the frown he had previously. "Now, if you don't have any more questions, I would like you to leave."

"Just one more," Nina said, "I noticed that the girl in your file isn't the same as the girl we saw. Where is she?"

The sugar glider's gaze fell to the floor, "she passed away from her disease earlier this year. And then her folks gave me and the house to some relatives, and turned me into an in-home babysitter." He then gave a sad smile.

"The little squirt, she used to call me 'uncle Tornado.' Her name was Daily."

"How come you didn't come back to Foster's," Wilt asked.

"Why, so everyone could run in fear of me and so Harriman can stick me back in the Extremosaurs' pen? No thank you, now will you please leave I have to finish cleaning before the mom and dad get home."

Everyone, except Roi, complied, and left the house. Tornado gave Frankie a hug, and watch as the colorful bus left. As he was about head back inside when he caught a familiar sent. He headed over to a nearby tree to where the sent originate from. Behind the tree he saw an imaginary white cat with blue stripes on her cheeks, and forehead. Her ears stood tall on top of white flowing hair. Her eyes were like the ocean, blue and sparkly, but can plunge into black when upset.

"Aqua, what are you doing here," the glider asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to let you know that you no longer have to stick around here anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Smell the tree and find out," she said mischievously. He closed his eyes and did so, and caught two fragrances. One was the scent of an imaginary chinchilla, Tornado had known for a long time, but the other's was… Sarah! She was here last night, and he hadn't even known. But that would mean… Tornado turned to the cat.

"Aqua, take me to Swift, I need to know why he took Sarah."

"As you wish… Uncle." She said leading the way and Tornado follow.

**Okay, maybe it wasn't short, oh well time for a fun fact.**

**Aqua: I am 9 years old with a very sneaky personality, and Tornado has an almost phantom of the opera-like personality and sometimes like batman.**


	5. Chapter 5 The note

**Thanks for the reviews again. I don't own Alice in wonderland.**

Chap. 5

It was late in the evening when everyone got back to the house; Mac had been dropped off at home, and Roi, thank goodness, had stayed in a hotel. Randy, though, is still staying in the stable. Dinner was usually quiet, with all the madness that happened today. Frankie toyed with the food on her plate; she was thinking of the day she met her two friends.

(FLASH BACK)

Frankie was playing in the neighborhood park. She was playing with a red kick ball when she heard high pitched barking. She looked to where the sound originated, and saw a group of twelve year olds picking on a little girl and her imaginary friend.

"What is your freaky friend, a barking cat?" one of the preteen boys mocked, pointing at the little sugar glider that sat on its creator's shoulder.

"He's not a cat, he's a sugar glider, you meanie," Said by an angry five year old Sarah. Suddenly another boy grabbed the friend and lifted him out of reach. Sarah turned to his direction and gasped, "Give him back!"

"Ekkkkkk!" Tornado crabbed, flailing wildly, "Put me down!"

"Oh, are you gonna cry like a baby," a third boy mock as Sarah's eyes grew teary. She tried reaching, but she was just too short.

"Hey, put down the imaginary friend, and nobody gets hurt." Frankie demanded holding her kick ball as she walked.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do if he doesn't?" The boy received a kick ball to the stomach as an answer. Then the same thing happened second boy, the last boy holding the sugar glider was sweating now. He didn't want to end up like his buddies, so he gave the girl her friend back and ran off.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Frankie asked. Suddenly felt two pairs of arms wrapped around her, and repeated shouts of 'Thank you'. They then let go so Frankie could breathe.

"Uh, you're welcome, what's your guys' name anyway?"

"Oh, my name is Sarah Roi." Sarah then gestured to the glider to her right, "and this is Tornado the Sugar-glider."

The way he carried himself had a very powerful atmosphere, yet his eyes held gentleness for his creator. Sarah held a peaceful nature about her, her eyes showed that she had honor and disciple. Frankie smiled at the two and told them her name. They began to play for a little while until a blond with green eyes. She looked kind but somehow her eyes held slight sadness.

"Sarah, Tornado," she called, "time to go home!"

"Mom, Mom, can we show you our new friend?" Sarah asked excitedly, dragging her mother toward Frankie. The older woman chuckled gently as she agreed; she recognized whom Frankie was related to as soon as she saw the red head.

"Hi there, you wouldn't happen to be Madame Foster's grandchild, would you?"

Before Frankie could answer, said woman came to gather her granddaughter. The elderly woman saw Sarah's mother, and smiled.

"Tristy, Tristy Williams, is that you?" The blond woman nodded, "Oh, how long has it been, six years?"

"And three months, but who's counting?"

"You are dear," Madame Foster laughed, and then saw Sarah. "So who is this?"

"This is my daughter, Sarah." Tristy then turned to her daughter, "Sarah, this is Madame Foster, she owns a home for imaginary friends and I used to work there."

"Why did you quit?" Sarah asked innocently, tilting her head. Tornado mimicked her movements perfectly.

"Cause I had to marry your father, and then I had you."

"But, why didn't you go back after you had her?" Tornado's voice interjected, he always had a habit of only speaking when he felt it was needed.

This question caught her mother off, but before she could answer, Madame Foster came to her rescue. "You know, things at Foster's haven't been the same since you left and your position is still open. You can always come back."

At first, a moment of pondering came to Tristy; she almost seemed to frown at the idea. She then shut her eyes, and pushed a smile on her face. "You know what, that sounds like a great idea."

From that day forward, Mrs. Roi would come to Foster's and help the friends find good homes. Sarah and Tornado came over after school and play with Frankie, or sometimes help out with work. This continued up until Mrs. Roi's death, doctors said she had died from an aneurysm in her head. The tragic thing is that Tornado found her on the day it happened, and called for an ambulance. He didn't want to leave Sarah's side since then clinging to her for dear life. But sadly even that didn't last, because three months later Roi dropped Tornado at Foster's.

(Flash back end)

Frankie didn't know that everyone had left the table until her grandmother tapped her. Frankie jumped and both women heard something crumple in Frankie's pocket.

"What'cha got there, sweetie?" Madame Foster asked as Frankie pulled a folded piece of paper. Frankie unfolded it and read the not on it.

Ask Madame Foster what Wonderland Syndrome is, and

Whatever you do, don't trust Roi.

-Tornado

P.S. powerpuffgirls

"Grandma, what's-" before she could blink, the elder woman grabbed her granddaughter and dragged her upstairs. The Madame threw Frankie in her bedroom, and locked the door. She then raced to her window and closed the curtains.

"Grandma, What has gotten into you?!"

The Madame turned around facing her granddaughter, with all seriousness in her face, she began to speak. "Listen well Frankie, because I'm only going to tell you this once."

Frankie sat down in one of the plush chairs in the room, waiting for her grandmother. Madame Foster went and faced the closed window, thinking of how to tell the story she knows. The silence ended when spoke again.

"Do you remember the story of Alice in Wonderland?"

"The one by Lewis Carroll?" the gray haired woman nodded.

"Well, the story is true, but it wasn't Alice who went on the adventure, it was her brother."

"Explain," Frankie said in disbelief.

"Well, as you know, women in the 1800s were always looked down upon. Alice had a strong imagination. When most girls her age sewed or made flower crowns, she would go into the forest and not come out for hours at a time. One day she went into the forest and never came out. When the town's people went searching for her, her brother tripped and fell down a rabbit hole. What he found was an imaginary world full of strange creature."

"But imaginary friends have always been around, haven't they?"

"Yes, but not an imaginary world full of them." The Madame answered, "When he found his sister, she refused to leave. The boy wouldn't have it, and thought his sister was brainwashed by her own creations. He was chased by the creations until they got out of wonderland. Alice tried getting back to her world, but he bother took a match he had and burned the door down. Alice was never the same after that. But she wasn't the only child to create a world; lots of kids with strong imaginations have done this over generations. Some even succeeded in staying in their world never to be seen again. This is called Wonderland syndrome."

"How do you know this?"

"Because Sarah's mother had Wonderland Syndrome."

**Okay there is condition called Alice In Wonderland Syndrome (AIWS). This is not the same thing I didn't know it existed till today.**


	6. Chapter 6 The player

**Chapter 6 is starting Bloo for a reason. Oh and I own Aqua.**

Chap. 6

Bloo was sitting on his bed listening to the music on the Upod. He even started to sing some of the song, much to everyone's dismay. Thankfully, Wilt, Coco, and Ed came into the room and interrupted him. The blob took out the ear-buds annoyed.

"Wow Bloo, you really that music." Wilt remarked noticing his small friend's addiction to the noise maker.

"Si, Azul, it must be muy baino." Ed said as he went to sit in the beanbag chair with Chuy.

"Co, oco coco co co. (Yeah, but his singing's not.)" Coco mumbled under her breathes. She rolled her eyes and headed into her nest.

"Oh, it is," Bloo said getting excited, "but there are only a few that I like. Here, listen." Bloo unplugged the earpieces reviling the rock music.

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_**[2x]**_**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away.  
You don't feel me here anymore.

Bloo plugged the buds back in the device once the song was done. Wilt and the others were all stunned by the sadness and beauty of the song. Bloo, though, had a different opinion of the song.

"Bleh, see, it's so mushy and that's not the only one." The three friends looked at him as if he was crazy.

Suddenly, something came to Wilt's mind; he began rubbing his chin as he spoke his mind. "You know, I heard once that, music was a window to the soul. Maybe the type of music Sarah listens to shows how she feels."

"Well, the pink eyed weirdo must be love sick, because-" Wilt cut Bloo off.

"I'm sorry, pink eyes? Sarah doesn't have pink eyes."

"She had them when she broke in to the room last night. They were even glowing…"

"Co co co? (I wonder why?)"

"I could tell you," a new voice came. It sounded like a video game almost. Everyone's eyes scanned the room, but found that the source of the voice came from the music player.

Bloo threw down the music player and screamed. "The Upod is possessed!"

"No you fool," the Upod snapped annoyed, "I'm imaginary."

Wilt went over and picked up the imaginary device, "wait, do you know what happened to Sarah?"

"Well, not when she left me with the blob, but I can tell you who came into the room, and what he did."

"Hold on senorita Frankie needs to here this," Ed said. He didn't want Frankie to be left out of this new information. The gang rushed out of the room to find her.

Frankie couldn't believe it; Sarah's mom had the ability to create new worlds! How come she didn't disappear like other people with her condition? "Grandma, how come she didn't stay in the world she created?"

"Tristy had always tried to please everyone around; she never once thought of herself," Madame Foster replied sadly. "Her parents always expected her to put her family's business first, and she always went with their wishes. There was only one time she defied them."

"What was it?"

"I had been friends with Tristy's grandmother for a long time. She lived in a little yellow house, and Tristy visited every summer vacation. Tristy loved that house, and when her grandmother past away she left the house to the child. Her parents were dead set against her having it, but after she got married to Roi, they didn't bring it up anymore."

"Hm. I wonder why?" Frankie thought aloud, and then suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Frankie unlocked and opened the door seeing Wilt, Ed, Bloo, and Coco.

"I'm sorry to bother you Madame Foster, but we need to show Frankie something," Wilt said. As Madame Foster invited them in, someone came and listened in from behind the door. The gangs explain that the music player knows who came into Sarah room last night. They also mentioned that it was imaginary.

"So what happened last night," Frankie asked the device.

"Well, Sarah was typing a diary entre in when someone came in the room and sat on the window ledge. He said something about playing a game. Sarah seemed to about to scream he clamped his hand on her mouth."

(Flashback)

The figure was standing in front of Sarah, when suddenly he pulled his hood down. He appeared to be a large chinchilla with dark brown fur, and yellow eyes. The tension Sarah was holding faltered as she sighed in relief. The chinchilla took his hand from her mouth as she began to speak.

"You surprised me; I thought a burglar broke in."

"Sorry Princess, I didn't mean to scare you." The chinchilla apologized as the girl laughed a bit. Her face then suddenly went serious.

"Do you have that serum with you?" she asked hopeful. Sarah's hope grew more as she saw the rabbit-squirrel pull a syringe full of pink liquid from his cloak. He then threw her the needle shot. When Sarah was about to inject herself, he stopped her.

"Wait, did you take any of that medication your… father put you on? Cause if you did the biological process might be painful."

"I did, but it doesn't matter, no pain can compare to what I've suffered for the past ten years." With that said she pushed down on the nozzle. The pink liquid disappeared into Sarah's bloodstream. After a moment the chinchilla spoke again.

"Have you code encrypted your file on your computer yet?"

"No, I'm not sure how to do that, I was hoping you could…" before she even uttered another word he had already done it. "By the way," Sarah questioned, "why are we hiding evidence?"

"We're not hiding; we're delaying; now you're sure Tornado knows the pass code?"

"Yes as soon as he even sees my father he'll know the pass code." The chinchilla finished his typing before he spoke again.

"Good, now that's done, here's the next phase of the plan." Sarah's friend proceeded to tell her about Bloo, and how to get to him.

(Flashback end)

"And the rest as you say is history," the player finished. Everyone in the room was stunned and mouths dropped. Sarah had planned her own kidnapping.

**Yes! She planned it but this is far from over see you next chap.**


	7. Chapter 7 The laptop

**Snow it stinks, it really, really, really stinks~. Anywho Chapter 7 were gonna see what was on Sarah's computer. ',P **

**Aqua: COUTION: Lydia the tygeropean is not responsible for any queasiness of the stomach, or nausea from Randy's dialogue. But seriously folks you may need a barf bag.**

Chap. 7

"How could she do this?! Why would she do this?!" Frankie shouted as she tried to understand he friend's reason's to fake her own kidnapping. She thought Sarah was happy and dang it, if she was having issues at home how come she didn't say anything?!

"I don't know, I was only imagined up two months ago," the Upod said, "but she did tell me never to talk in front of her father and that Randy guy. So I would have told you this sooner if not for them." After it had said this though, it only threw everyone, except the Madame, into a confused commotion.

Madame Foster got to thinking; that all this information may be too much for everyone at one time. She also needed a way to calm Frankie, and since it was late there was only one thing to do.

"Okay everyone it's time for bed!" Madame called. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. They were in the middle of an investigation, and she's worried about sleep. But the woman was insistent and shoved everybody out of her room. The Madame sighed behind her shut door; she knew who that chinchilla friend _used_ to belong to. She knew she wasn't going crazy when she saw the friend hanging around the past two weeks. But she never imagined he would have a hand in this, but then again, he was Tristy's imaginary friend.

After the gang headed to bed, Frankie decided to walk past the room Sarah was staying in. She turned on the light to find her laptop on the desk. The police copied its hard drive to see if they could find anything, but they couldn't get through the encryption. The screen kept popping up with the same question: What's on your shirt?

Frankie didn't know why she decided to open it, but the question came up for her too. Out of amusement, Frankie took a look at her shirt, and then it clicked. She took the note Tornado gave her, and looked back at her shirt. Powerpuffgirls was the answer, it had to be, and it was her and Sarah's favorite TV show when they were younger. The red held her breathe and typed in the password.

Meanwhile someone, who had spied on the conversation in the Madame's room, snuck outside to the stables. There Randy was waiting for this someone, and this someone was ugly with a capital U. And she was known as Duchess.

"Ah, there you are," Randy flattered. "The most beautiful imaginary friend in the world."

"Why thank you Randall," Duchess said in her German accent. She gave her hand and her gingerly kissed it. "I have some information that may interest you, do you have something that may interest me."

"Ah, yes, I have just the thing for your beautiful skin," Randy walked over to a suitcase. He opened it revealing a diamond encrusted bottle of lotion. He watched as the ugly friend stared in awe, and gasped.

"Is that…?"

"The six billion dollars' worth chamomile lotion with Peruvian diamonds, yes it is."

Duchess quickly relayed all that she heard when spied on the Foster's gang, and she then received her prize. Randy was stunned that Sarah would actually plan her kidnapping. He thought that she loved her life with him and her Father.

"Unless… she's been brain washed by the imaginary friend who took her last night," the boy voiced his thoughts aloud. It had to be it that was the only logical explanation. But what of the computer; what was Sarah hiding on it? He had to find out.

Back in the house, Frankie took the computer to her room after she cracked the code. She sat on her bed and lifted up the screen. It showed two files titled _My Diary _and _Copies of Mother's Diary._ Frankie clicked on Sarah Diary first. It showed only a few entries of the last ten years on it; Frankie clicked the oldest one.

_**Original date: 1997**_

_**Tonight was the first time in months I've seen my Father since our move, I'm mostly with my city is a crowded place; no wonder mom hated it here. Anyway Father took me to see a musical. He did it to basically show me off to a couple of CEO executives. The musical wasn't bad; it was THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. Some of the singing could have been better, but the story… it kind of reminded me of mom. She had to make a sacrifice in order to save what she loved. **_

_**The Phantom reminded me a bit of Tornado when it came to possessiveness. He never liked any boy getting near me. Frankie and a lot of other girls would ask if I ever found it creepy, or annoying that he'd be so clingy. No I didn't, I liked it actually. I would have told Tornado to back off if I did find it creepy, but I don't. **_

_**Anyway, that all for now.**_

Frankie wondered what Sarah meant about her mother. So she went to Tristy's Diary to see what was on it, she only found two enties. She again clicked the oldest entry.

_**Original date: 1986**_

_**It has been a year since I married Tyrus, and I can't say I've been completely happy. It was the only way though to protect my little world. I couldn't bother Madame Foster with my problem; she already does so much already. I couldn't let my parents tear down my grandmother's little house, it was the only place that was truly mine. My daughter is only partly mine, but I love her, she makes this marriage bearable. She mostly looks like me except her eyes; she has the eyes of her Father.**_

_**I'm surprised Swift took so well to Sarah, due to the circumstances; I didn't think he would like her. Sarah also seems to like him too, more than her Father. Whenever Tyrus is home from work he always has a short fuse and... Physical. He also yells whenever Sarah cries, which make her, cry even more. But with my Swift she's always giggly. I have to go on a business trip with my husband in a week hopefully Swift won't mind watching her while I'm away. **_

Frankie now understood why Tristy was so sad. But who was Swift, a friend or something more. Frankie clicked on the other entry.

_**Original date 1996**_

_**To my dear Swift, if this letter ever makes it to you, please know that I have always loved you, and I've always considered you as Sarah's father. I fear I may not be around to see my baby girl grow up. I went to my Doctor today and I have a clot in my brain. It's from the excessive amounts of imagining Tryus has been forcing me to do. And I fear Sarah may be in danger because she also has wonderland syndrome. I have seen also the growing feelings in Sarah and Tornado; the very same you and I had. Please my love; I need you to protect Sarah. I feared my parents' rejection; letting it consume my love for you, don't let history repeat itself. If Sarah is being harmed by her father the way I have, then please fulfill my wish.**_

_**All my love, Tristy Williams**_

Frankie couldn't believe it this wasn't a diary entry it was a last wish of Sarah's mother. Frankie wasn't sure how to take this; she headed back to Sarah's Diary to see what had been going on in her life to see if Tristy's fears had come true. The next entry she read confirmed them.

_**Date of 1997**_

_**I'm so excited! I get to go see Tornado and Frankie at the picnic, but on the stupid condition that I have to make imaginary machinery for Father's stupid company. He also said I can go to them every year if I help out in the company. He doesn't want to spend money on machinery, the cheap skate.**_

_**Oh well at least I get to see my friends, hmm… I wonder how tall Tornado's gotten.**_

_**Date of 1998**_

_**Thank goodness the picnic is only a week away. I'm tired of people, my grandparents always pushing me to get straight A's. They only thing they put me in that I actually enjoy is music, but with father pushing his demands for more imaginary employees and objects is making me feel old. I miss my Sugar-glider, I wonder how he is. This week is going to feel like years.**_

_**Date of 1999**_

_**I'm glad to be back at Foster's again. Frankie was introducing me to new friends like Coco and Eduardo, They're pretty cool. Frankie asked how my life was at home, to be honest it's awful, but I couldn't let her know that. Even if I told her that my Father was slave driving me to make his company bigger, or the fact that he guilt trips me when I refuse to do something. It wouldn't change a thing because my Father has the cops in his pocket, and can bribe them saying I'm just being a rebellious teen. So I lied and said everything was fine. **_

_**Tornado was also their when I said it; he gave me that look that said he knew it was a lie. He pulled me to the side and asked me what was really going on. I broke under his eyes, those beautiful, flaming, orange eyes. I must confess, I've been thinking of him more than a friend. He hugged me and rubbed my back until I stopped crying. He told me he had a feeling that I wasn't happy. I asked him how, he said it's because when the love you have for someone is so strong they can feel when each other is in pain. He then told me he loved me. A new enlightenment came to me, and I learned two things today; one is Tornado is in love with me, and two I no longer wanted to be a human. **_

Frankie stared in utter shock; she did not think her friend would develope feeling for her own imaginary friend. And 'no longer wanted to be a human', where did that come from? All night Frankie was up reading each entry.

**Aqua: Okay who all saw this coming? *raise hand***

**Open otaku: *raises hand since she's Lydia's sister***

**Me: *drinks ginger ale from queasiness after writing Randy's dialogue and raises hand* HE KISSED DUCHESS' UGLY HAND!**

**Aqua: okay time for a fun fact, Sarah isn't -*gets k.o. from ginger ale bottle***

**No plot spoilers.**


	8. Chapter 8 The reunion

**Alright, this chapter is gonna is gonna take place between chapters 5-7. Why, because I write in full third P.O.V.**

Chap.8

Tornado stood in the nighttime air, looking at a familiar old house. It was the same home he was born in 18 years ago; its once beautiful color was now worn and dirty. The glass paned window were now boarded up, or broken. It saddened the poor glider to see his old home in such shambles. Suddenly, he was taken from his brooding by his cat-like escort.

"Sorry it looks so bad on the outside; repairs have been slowed since the plan started." Aqua said in a cheerful tone, and then began heading toward the front door. "C'mon, it looks better on the inside!"

When they walk inside it definitely looked well; the old ugly maroon carpet had been lifted up revealing beautiful wood panel floor. The walls used to be white washed were now an icy blue with white trim. The two headed into the laundry room that held a mirror.

A horrific memory surfaced in Tornado's mind when he walked in. This was the last place he saw Tristy, when she was lying on the floor. He shook the memory away as he saw Aqua push a couple of buttons on the side of the mirror frame. The glass of it suddenly began to glow a blinding light as the two stepped through the looking glass.

Where they landed was in the foyer of a castle-like mansion. The floors were white tiled, and the walls were like an ocean blue crystal with some other colors that sparkled through. The walls also had concave and prism-like shapes in it. There were many doors on each side of the house with all sorts of titles. Tornado knew what this place was used for; it had multiple purposes from weddings to medical care to scientific test studies.

"Swift's this way," Aqua called back to the ebony possum as she was still leading the way.

The brown chinchilla was pacing back and forth in one of the mansion's hallways. He was trying to figure out a way to explain what had happened last night. Tornado gets very upset if anyone he cares about isn't well.

(FLASH BACK)

Sarah walked back into the room she was staying in, and shut the door behind her. She turned to Swift with the largest of smiles on her face.

"I got the file," she whispered ecstatically as she waved the file to and fro.

"That's great, now we can get out of here." The chinchilla headed toward the window he came through. He jumped and quietly landed on the front lawn. Then Swift held out his arms, and waited for Sarah to jump. She was a bit hesitant at first, but she held her breath to stifle herself from screaming and made the leap. Once she landed in Swift's arms; they headed out of the sight of the home.

Sarah wanted to see Tornado before she headed back to her old home. Swift, not being able to say no to his daughter, took her to her Love's current residency. A light was on in the house; Sarah headed up a nearby tree. Suddenly, before she could see anything, Sarah fell out of the tree unconscious. It was probably a side-effect of the serum she took. Her fall had attracted someone to the window, but Swift quickly hid Sarah and him from view. Once the light went off, Swift decided to just take her to the house so Sarah could rest.

(FLASH BACK END)

Sarah still hadn't woken up yet, but on the bright side her transformation was taking place nicely. If only he could have given the serum to Tristy; she would still be around. Swift imagined her laughing at his wariness for her daughter. He smiled sadly at the thought, but then a frown of anger appeared on his face when his thoughts went toward _that man…_

Swift stopped pacing when he when Aqua and Tornado came into the hall. The first thing Tornado asked was 'where's Sarah?' Whelp, here goes nothing.

Meanwhile in the room behind Swift, Sarah was finally starting to wake up. She groggily got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. When passing the mirror she did a double take; her reflection had changed. Her hair was back to blonde, but their ends were now pink. Her eyes were bigger and the pupils were also pink instead of hazel. Yellow fur covered her entire body. She had a cream colored muzzle and black button noes. She looked behind her and saw a yellow tail with a pink tip, and her ear were pointed up with pink tips.

Sarah was now a sugar-glider.

After Swift finished his explanation of what had been going on; Tornado wasn't too happy that the chinchilla kept him in the dark until now.

"Why didn't you tell me the plan earlier when you came to me a year ago?" the glider asked crossing his arms.

"Because I knew the cops would be involved," then he smirked, "Plus I thought you said you liked surprises."

"Yeah, when I do the surprising." Tornado scoffed.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from the room behind them. Tornado and Swift busted in the door, but their faces, well Tornado's, turned to shock.

"This is so AWESOME!" He saw a pink and yellow sugar-glider say jumping for joy. Tornado then realized who she was.

"Sarah, is that you?" The glider in question turned to the black and red sugar-glider. Her eyes weld up with tears of joy as she nodded. They slowly closed the gap between them; Sarah fell in to Tornado's arms sobbing. Even he sobbed quietly as they collapsed to the floor in a hug. Everything almost felt like a dream that at any moment they could wake from. Tornado almost feared Sarah would disappear from his grasp as he held her. Something instantly came to his mind; he lifted his head to her ear.

"Sarah, let's get married, okay?" He said sobering up from the crying.

There was silence for a moment before she answered simply, "okay, can we invite Frankie?"

Tornado chuckled a bit at how innocent her question was. "Yeah, we can invite Frankie."

Aqua and Swift smiled at the two, and then the chinchilla suggested they all have dinner to catch up on old times. Aqua respectfully declined and left the mansion; she headed out toward gate to the real world. She took a walk back to where she gathered Tornado, she looked at the house's driveway. She saw that the children's parents had returned, but then she saw another car come and park next to their car. Her anger blazed as she saw two people come out of the vehicle, a red headed woman and a platinum blond man. _They_ had returned..._her_ tormentors.

Daily's foster parents.

**Aqua: *wares helmet* Okay time for a fun fact Sarah isn't human she actually is a cloned sugar- glider that was turned human by a special kind of gamma radiation.**

**Me: and on an unrelated note I kinda got the proposal from an anime called clannad. It's a real tear jerker.**


	9. Chapter 9 The monster

**I did some changing on chapter seven, so you may want to go back and read in order to get this chapter. By the way I'm thinking of doing a sequel/spinoff of this showing Aqua origin/pov, and then kind of a crossover of Alice in wonderland in the foster's world.**

**Aqua: also about my origin story isn't really my background story it's only for this universe.**

Chap. 9

Around six in the morning as the sun began to peak through the morning sky; Frankie slammed open the door to Bloo and the gang's bedroom. Her eyes were blood-shot and her hair was a mess. The room's residence stared at her in an awkward shock.

"Guy, get up I got to show what I found on Sarah's computer!" Frankie shouted, and then explained the entries she had read. The only thing that went through their minds when hearing this was: Is this girl off her rocker?

"Aha," Bloo yelled in an exaggerated way, "I told you guys she was love-sick!"

"I'm sorry, but why does your friend want to be imaginary?" Wilt asked scratching his head. "I mean she could just turn Tornado into a human."

"Wait, there's an entry about that," Frankie said as she pulled the computer out and showed it to them. The red-head plopped herself onto the bean bag chair and sat the machine on her knees. Everyone else gathered around her to see the screen.

_**Fall of 1999**_

_**I've been thinking, if I make Tornado human, what kind of issues he would have. There was education; he would need a past record of school. Imagining records is out of the question; school boards have tech that scan if things are imaginary. (I have dear **_**old**_** dad's stupid company to thank for that. -_-). Same thing with birth records too. It would be a load of stress on both of us. Last there's my father he would put Tornado away for something he didn't do. My grandparents would hate him for his attitude. Uhgh, and then there's that scum Randall, father's been doting over him cause he's the son of a big CEO that hates imaginary friends. I need to just keep my options open. **_

"Co, coco co co oco. (Well, that answers that.)" Says Coco as she finished reading.

"We should show this to Nina," Ed voiced himself.

"We should, I'll call her now," Frankie agreed closing the computer and heading out the room.

Later in the afternoon, Nina had come to see the computer. She then asked Randy if Sarah had any known mental illnesses. It took him a minute to think about it, but finally he answered.

"Not that I know of, but she does have anger management issues. She completely flipped out on her dad when she was sixteen."

(Flashback)

Randy was doing a list of inventories on some merchandise when he heard a loud scream and a slam to the wall. He stopped and dashed to the kitchen door but it was blocked. Something had fall in front of it. Randy had looked through the keyhole to see Sarah had her father against the wall. He could faintly hear what she was saying, but only in parts. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"You Monster…" she said shaking with anger. She then did something quite odd; she backed away from him, smiling. Next she had let out an unnatural laugh, and continued speaking. "You may think you've won, father, but he'll come and get me. I will not stop him either," Sarah laughed again, "because when it all comes down to it, I do not want to."

After that she move what was in front of the door and opened it, and she bypassed Randy, who was too stunned to speak.

(FLASHBACK END)

"The next day Mr. Roi had set her up for medication to control her anger."

'You mean control her mind' Frankie thought bitterly. Frankie had never known Sarah to have a temper. She always was level headed; now Tornado had a Temper, but he never let it loose unless it had something to do with Sarah… Wait! That was it, Sarah was sixteen when the house fire happened and Tornado went berserk. And gathering from what Sarah wrote about Tornado being able to feel her pain, maybe it's vice versa.

Before Frankie could voice this theory, the doorbell rang. Frankie went and opened it, and she saw three familiar. One was Roi, no surprise there, but the other two; a man and a woman who were the parents of the kid whom adopted Tornado a year ago. The woman had red hair and forest green eyes and her husband was platinum blond with amber eyes. Both had scowls on their faces so deep they look like they ate a super sour ball.

"Welcome to Foster's can I help you two," Frankie asked a bit awkwardly.

"Yes, you can tell us where the imaginary friend we adopted is." The woman said. "He left our niece and two nephews home alone after you left. Their parents came home to find the house a wreck, and called us."

"Tornado agreed to take care of the house and kids if he didn't have to come back here," The man interjected. "We thought he may have come back here."

"Looks like my daughter imaginary friend has caused quite the conundrum, eh, Ms. Foster?"

Frankie fought the urge to glare at the old man; she then turned back to the couple. "You're welcome to check, but he isn't here." Frankie moved to invite them in.

"We will be the judges of that," the red-headed woman said as she stormed in. Mr. Harriman became there escort. Roi walk in and saw Officer Nina, and began asking if anything was found on Sarah's whereabouts. As Frankie shut the door a knock was heard, she opened it again and it was Mac with a present.

"Hey, Frankie, someone left this for you." He gave her the gift and watch her open it. In it was a pink and yellow sugar-glider that had a sign that said 'Squeeze me'. When she did a giant balloon came out of the doll and it began to look like a giant multi-colored worm. It then opened its mouth to reveal sharp teeth, and before Mac or Frankie could even scream the monster's Jaws clamped around Frankie's entire body.

**Sorry I'm cliff hangin ya, and no Frankie ain't dead.**


End file.
